I can't get you outta my head!
by Dolphi
Summary: David or Kris? Poor Allikat has to choose, but who will she choose?


**I can't get you outta my head**

**Prologue!**

**It was January 2002….**

**Allison Iraheta sat down on her couch and turned on the TV. It was 8:00pm and time for a show called American Idol to start. She'd been singing since four and loved it. This year her mom had enrolled her in "Thee Mr. Duran Show"! She had chosen to sing "My heart will go on" for the event. So thus the 10 year old Latina found this singing competition show to be interesting. The auditions were hilarious, but of course she wanted to see talent. Season one went by and Allison grew as well. She hadn't cared much for Kelly Clarkson, but some girl named Vanessa Olivarez was cool. Allison was able to watch this season of season 2 all the way through and unfortunately Vanessa hadn't won. **

**Soon she was 14 years old and entered Telemundo, a Latino contest. Here she performed two songs that people know as "Volverte Amar" and "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Total Eclipse was a song she'd chosen, because she had just found the song and fell in love, not to mention that since Telemundo was a Spanish show, young Iraheta would have to sing a Spanish song as well. So she found a song called "Volverte (a) Amar" by: Alejamdra Guzman! All around people fell in love with her voice. Kids at her school started to say how she should audition for American Idol when she turned 16. It would be cool and it'd be a dream come true! But she didn't really want to be humiliated by Simon Cowell, not to mention she didn't feel ready. Plus she'd just died her hair red in celebration of the end of Telemundo and her sweet sixteenth that rapidly approached. **

**She was a red head!! ******

**Chapter 1 **

**Season 7, Allison became an instant fan of two idols that'd moved on: Carly Smithson and Amanda Overmyer. Amanda couldn't sing to save her life, but her personality and feistiness made Allison proud to be a red head. It wasn't until finals that she started, well pricked up her ears as David Cook, a rocker dude sang "I don't wanna miss a thing". She loved that song, and more loved him doing it! **



**It was then that she fell in love. Allison printed a picture of him out and stuck it in her binder for chorus.**

"**Oh Cookie, I love you!" **

**But she feared four things: one being age, two being her Latino self, three being how would they meet and four being Brooke White! She would audition for season 8 now! Maybe this was how! She couldn't get the boy out of her head. His voice, lovely and handsome! Oh my, he'd captured her! Love, crazy, the 16 year old voted the hell out of her new cell phone.**

**Chapter 2**

**He won and she'd made it to Hollywood! **

"**David Cookie here I come!" **

**Uh right, Allikat, in order to meet him, you're going to most likely need to get to finals first. **

"**Well fine I wanna do Alone by: Heart!" **

**Go ahead Iraheta, remember though; one song choice and two America "**_**IS"**_** watching you, so go break a leg! **

"**I know that imbecile! And don't jinx me!" **

**So our young heroine joyfully set off to perform. The judges liked it! Everyone began to perk up, now interested to see and hear more of this Latina! She'd done it! She captured American hearts ******** so had this girl awoken David Cook? **

"**Of course I had! You really don't know anything! Just-just go!" Allison exclaimed, beginning to tear up. **

**Fine, Iraheta, I will go to Cook's view now, let's see what's going on with the winner of season 7. I'll be back Iraheta! **

"**Ya, ya, I'm going to write a love letter!" **

**Yes, to David Cook, no doubt, go on lover girl, catch ya later! **

**Chapter 3**

**With David Cook….**

**Cook sat beside the lovely, young Brooke White. **

"**I miss performing on that stage; I wish that just once I could return to it!" Brooke remarked with a sigh. **

"**Yeah, I know what you mean; I would adore the chance to…." David began, but broke off as he saw a girl of red hair enter to perform Alone! **

"**Dude, is this red head serious? She's doing Alone?!" Brooke gasped. **

**David hushed her and focused on the girl. The red head was stellar-ly gorgeous and when she began to sing, memory of his own voice came to him. **

"**How do I get you Alone?!" rang out and David Cook was in awe. **

"**Hello? Cookie, are you there?" **

"**She's a rocker like me! I really want to see more of this chick," David muttered out loud to himself and stood up. **

**Brooke stared after him. **

"**Cookie? Come back! I-I-I…. oh I'll see you later traitor!" **

**She stormed out of the VIP section. **

**Chapter 4**

**David Cook made his way closer. But he was stopped by a mob of fangirls. **

"**Girls, you don't understand, I'm in an urgent rush! Let go!" **

**Finally he pulled free, but the girl had already finished. David's head dropped in failure. **

"**I must find out who this girl is and I will ask her to duet with me! She's brilliant!" he vowed, turning away toward the exit. **

**He was tired and wanted nothing more then to curl up in his bed. **

**But that wouldn't happen, oh no. **

********

**David Cook stepped outside and took a deep breath. He hated missing things and leaving Brooke for nothing. Poor Brooke probably thought they were over. Oh how would this look on his record. Him, the big season 7 winner getting turned down by the prestigious young brunette….poor Brookie. When he let out the breath, he looked forward and came face-to-face with a masked figure (Cause you all know I like suspense and masked figures). David opened his mouth to scream for help, but he was immediately attacked and no words came out. He felt rope and cloth binding, blindfolding and gagging him. Then he was lifted and thrown into the back of a car. Helpless, the idol was taken away. **

**That's why!**

**Chapter 5**

**Meanwhile, Allison, who was sitting down in a chair, waiting for the group to leave, stared down at the picture of David Cook in her binder. Why hello again love! **

"**Who are you callin' love? Besides…." **

**Allison twirled around, getting up. **

**Wow you seem happy! What could've happened? *does the thumbs-up thing***

"**I just found a reply! I sent that love letter, yes I did that, and received this, not that it's good, but I'm gonna rescue Cookie and no one, nor Brookie will stop me! Oh Midnight, my dear cat I'm in love!" **

**Sure you are, well what did the note say? **

"**It just said, 'if you want your precious Cookie back, then come and get him!' That's all,"**

**Oh! Simple enough then, so what do you plan on doing? Are you gonna team up with Brooke White? **

"**Why would you even ask…. Oh never mind! I'm going with Krisi, I won't lose him again!" **

**Ooh and what's he to say about this, won't he be jealous; you know? **

"**Shut up! Don't Speak!" **

**Just kidding, Allikat, Midnight, who speaks in 3****rd**** person, wants to help. **

**Allison turned around in a somewhat ballerina twirl. **

"**I can't get you outta my head, boy!" **

**Me? Uh, Alli, have you lost your mind?**

"**Not you; you're a girl cat!" **

**Midnight stood up and faced her, sticking out a tongue. **

**Just then, Kris Allen entered. He spotted the crazed Allison and her black cat. **

"**Hiya Allikat you seem love struck, what's eating ya?" he asked. **

**Midnight gave off a meow, making Kris's gaze turn to her. **

"**And Midnight…." he added coldly. **

**And a hiya to you too, cutie!! Kris turned around back to Allison. **

"**Your cat's had one too many treats or she's hyped on cat nip!" Kris remarked. **

**Midnight hasn't had any catnip by the way; but Kris Allen has! **

"**Midnight shut up!" both turned and yelled at the cat. **

**Midnight backed away, one pawstep at a time. She was going to see just what was going on with the victim Cookie. **

**Kris and Allison paused in place as their narrator sped off. **

**Chapter 6**

**However, in the Kansas part of the story (um, just mood wise), David Cook and his "kidnappers" brought him to the Kodiak theater, where the top 36 or so performed. David didn't know this though of course, for he was blindfolded. The vehicle stopped and David was once more dragged out. **

"**Mfffff!!" he muffled out. **

**One of the people removed a mask and the blindfold from David's gorgeous blue eyes. **

"**Hey Punk, remembered me?" the person said, "I tried out for American Idol last year, they told me that if I practiced a bit more, that I would get through for this year and season. I have, oh I have, but I am slightly sic****í****co…. Ya I know that a red haired teen girl is gonna break my heart, so I'll break hers. Just so happens that I ran into my helper as well. Time to die Cookie!" **

**David struggled to get at the person. **

**This person was simply called Jorge Nu****ñ****ez. **

**Chapter 7**

**Midnight skiddered back to the two "friends". Since the narrator had returned the two unfroze and began to talk. **

"**So what was it you wanted Allikat?" Kris asked. **

**Allison sat down. **

"**Listen Kris, I don't want to leave you Alone, so thus I would adore it if you could, accompany me on a journey." **

"**Oh you know that I would Allikat!" Allison Iraheta smiled. **

"**Of course friends do that for each other," she laughed.**

**Kris frowned. **

"**Is that what you think we are?!" **

**Allison looked to him. **

"_**Friends**_**?!" he spat. **

**What was wrong with Kris Allen? He had spat the word **_**"friends",**_** as though he were 'mad' at her for just saying the word. Maybe he thought that they were something more!? **

**Well were they? **

"**Krisi, what's wrong?" Allison asked. **

**Allison stepped forward and reached out for Kris's hand. Kris turned on his heels, folded his arms across his chest and dropped his head, turning it to the side. **

"**Just go away Allison!" **

**Allison's lips quivered and she teared up. **

"**I thought I was Allikat?? Krisi….?" **

**Kris's head shot up all of the sudden and he raced out of the room. Midnight had to back up a pawstep. Allison bolted after him, but paused in the doorway. **

"**Krisi! No!" she thundered as though forewarning danger ahead. She immediately dropped her gaze to her black-furred narrator. **

**Midnight looked back up at her, through bright blue eyes and cocked her head. **

**Suddenly, a shrill shriek came from the direction of where Kris Allen had gone. **

"**Oh no!" Allison assumed. **

**Chapter 8**

**Kris's cry was cut off somewhat abruptly and Allison's hands flew over her mouth. She slowly crept forward; Midnight at her side. When they came around, Allison roared in pain and agony. Lying on the ground, in his own blood and unconscious, was Kris Allen! Her beloved "friend" had fallen! **

"**Midnight, ¡callate boca! Oh my Kris, why did I have to be so rude to you! Please come back to me! Oh!" she wept. **

**Kris Allen, who had been a good, fratty, cutie, pretty boy had bit the dust dudes! **

**Midnight shed a tear at the thought of never bugging the "cutie" again. **

"**He **_**loved**_** me!! Midnight, oh Midnight what would **_**Cookie**_** say?" **

**She fell on Kris's limp, bloody, cold body. Allison wept miserably. Midnight caught sight of a shadow stalking closer toward them and let off a meow. That's when Midnight, the narrator, was sacked. So I, Dusk- Midnight's half-blood brother, will take over for Midnight, until she is seen and heard of again. Dusk will not be in this story though. A bag was thrown over the black cat; Allison Iraheta was unaware of this of course. She continued to sob over Kris. The shadow halted before her. **

"**Iraheta, get up!" the shadow bellowed. **

**Allison stopped crying sure enough and looked up. **

"**Kris is dead! Jorge why'd you kill him?" she hissed, "What'd he ever do to you?"**

**Jorge Nunez stiffened. **

"**It's not want what he did! It's what you'll do! Damn Latina, you are going to break my heart; you fool!" Jorge spat, raising his arm, as though to whack her. **

**Allison turned away. But her worry and fright turned to fury soon. **

"**You think that I would break someone's heart, look at yourself Puerto Rican! Now tell me the real reason why you would kill Krisi, or have you?!" Allison retorted with a slight sneer. **

**Jorge seized her wrist and pulled her up to him. **

"**Alrighty Princess 'Allikat', I have a game for you! It's called 'Find your true prince and blow the other one up'. Meet me outside of "Dinoland"!" **

**With that our young Latina was left Alone! Jorge whisked off in laughter. **

"**Oh my dear Kris Allen, my beloved friend, that I thought was!" Allison cried out, "Midnight I will kill that no good sorry bastard! Come with." **

**She started off, but sensed something was wrong. She didn't feel Midnight's presence.**

"**Mid-night….?" **

**Allison froze suddenly. **

"**Jorge Nunez give me back Midnight! Oye, I am so there! When I get there Puerto Rican, you are so dead!" **

**Allison Iraheta stormed off to find this so called "Dinoland". **

**Chapter 9**

"**T-REX?! That's where my game is held? And my cat? Wonder who else…. possibly Kris Allen, no wait, he's dead *tears up for a second*?" Allison chimed out, after hours of pondering what Jorge had meant. **

**She was headed to Downtown Disney, where this place called T-REX was located. Upon arrival, Allison Iraheta spotted Jorge Nunez. She'd brought her two newest friends; Adam Lambert and Anoop Desai- uh it was only her guy friends, as she wanted so desperately to wring Jorge's neck. She signaled them after her. **

"**Ah ha, welcome Iraheta, you are in store for something huge…."**

"**Zip it homes, I want Midnight back (and Kris Allen) and you'll give her (them) to me or else they will strangle you!" **

"**Well, we can't possibly have that now, can we?!" Jorge remarked, with a smirk. **

**He lifted his hands and two nets flew out. One trapped Anoop and the other caught Adam, who yelped in fright. Allison folded her arms. **

"**Jorge, that's not fair!" **

**She stomped her foot down. **

"**Life's not fair princess! Now, come and start your game already!" **

**Jorge grabbed Allison's wrist and flung her inside, where he shoved Jasmine's clothes at her. This would be the Aladdin Jasmine, not American Idol Jasmine (Murray). **

"**It wouldn't be Disney without a Disney princess. Today you will be an Ariel-Jasmine mix, oh and you can't re-exit to get your boso "bodyguards" to help you princess! Oh and one more thing, Iraheta, I didn't kill Kris Allen, I cloned him; killed his clone and kidnapped the other Kris Allen- the real Allen…. not to mention I am also holding your precious David Cook! Mwahahahaha!" Jorge laughed. **

**Allison raced out from where she'd been dressing, adjusting her crown on her head, like her two Disney Princesses. She chased after Jorge, who fled with laughter. **

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU NUNEZ!" she yelled, but came to trip over the edge of a stone wall.**

**She fell to the ground in a blue colored icicle room. Allison peered around. **

"**Krisi, Cookie , Midnight!!" Allison yowled. **

**Chapter 10**

**She heard a muffled sound and a banging noise coming from the direction of the Triceratops. Curiously, Allison stood up, adjusting her princess Jasmine crown, as it had fallen off in her stumble and made her way over. Something or someone was **_**inside**_** the Triceratops! She carefully lifted off the top of the dino and placed it down upon the floor. **

"**David!! Oh David, you poor fellow rocker!" she cooed, worried. **

**Allison quickly untied and un-gagged David Cook. At once the season 7 winner threw his arms around her. Sparks flew and "Can you feel the love tonight?" played (hey guess what…. they had duet-ed it). Allison blushed, leaning closer. **

"**Your singing rocks girl, but what is all this about you breaking Jorge's heart?" he chided, pushing the red haired girl away from his chest. Allison began to whimper, she had liked the moment. Her eyes caught sight of something moving….**

"**Oh no! David, look out!" **

**Allison grabbed David's hand and led him out of the way of a low swooping Pterodactyl. **

"**This way!" **

**She managed to skirt a corner and end up in the ice room, dragging the bewildered and startled David after her. **

"**Wow! This place is really cool!" David whispered to Allison. **

**Allison really felt sorry for David and that he had gotten caught up in her mess. She really did. David looked at her through clear grayish-blue eyes. Allison had always loved his eyes; she thought that they were the best part of him. It was then, she felt herself posing cutely for him. **

"**Aw the wonders of young love…. too bad it has to end!" a voice boomed from behind them. **

**Both spun and gasped. David stepped forward, "shielding his princess". Allison had to awe and blush again. **

"**Brooke White!?" David catcalled, his eyes suddenly blazing with ferocity. **

**Chapter 11**

"**That's right traitor boy. You broke my heart and so when I saw that poor man, Jorge come out crying, saying that his heart was going to be broken by some red haired teen girl, I felt his pain. He asked me if I would help; I said yes. Now if you two really want to be together, then you'll die together! And Allison, don't worry none about Midnight, because I'll be her new owner!" Brooke cackled, raising her arms and the exits closed trapping them in. **

**Allison raced out from behind David and sped at her. **

"**You witch; I wouldn't let you have…."**

**She began to thunder, but Brooke disappeared. They were trapped in this room now! She whipped back around to David. David paced forward and embraced her. She sobbed into him. **

"**WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" **

**David stroked her hair. **

"**There, there young Allikat!" David soothed. **

**Allison jerked away. **

"**Oh my god Kris! David, my friend is in trouble. Kris Allen! The poor boy!" Allison babbled. **

**David clutched her wrist and looked soulfully into her brown eyes. **

"**Kris will be long gone. Jorge and Brooke separated us. They stuck me here, while Kris was put somewhere else; not sure where that place is though. I'm sorry, but Jorge was supposed to tell you the rules or so. 'Two princes are, one shall be. The one you love truly will be set free….' that was the game part. I'm so sorry like I said before, but Kris Allen is indeed dead!" **

**Allison teared up and dropped to the ground. David dropped down beside her and pulled her head once more into him. **

"**David, why Krisi…. I was such a jerk to him, I thought we were, so we could be something, but all my heart aches and cries for is Kris. Beautiful Kris Allen." **

**David nodded, with a sigh, "I understand that, I thought I was to be with Brooke, but you came along and I was in love. Allikat, your love side chose me, so Kris Allen is dead. It's the hard truth, but Jorge knows how to break a heart. He broke mine too, a girl named Allison Barron. Jorge was jealous and he broke us up, that's when I found Brookie." **

**Allison dipped her head even lower. **

"**Come on Allikat, we gotta get outta here!" David remarked, at once. **

"**No I'd rather die a thousand deaths then face the truth of what my heart has done!" Allison wailed. **

**Chapter 12**

**David smiled.**

"**You have a heart young…. uh…. what's you're last name Allikat; if it's ok to call you that?" **

"**It's fine Cookie, I'm Allison Marie Iraheta!" Allison gave a fangirl-ish giggle. **

"**Oh, well that's a very pretty name," David remarked. **

**Allison smiled, as David helped her up. While they rose upward, their eyes locked. Allison was once again in love with him. **

**That's when the icicles began to fall.**

"**Allikat, look out! Ahhhh!!!!" David shouted out, making his turn to "save" her. **

**An icicle had just fallen where she'd been. There could have been no "Iraheta magic"! ******** Luckily David was there! **

"**What do we do?? We have to get out of here!" Allison screeched. **

**David spotted another icicle heading for them, well Allison. David flung her to the side, but lost grip on her and she flew 44 feet away from him. The icicles fell quicker; trapped Allison on one side and David on the other.**

"**ALLISON!! NO!!!!" **

**He tried to break the ice, but it was so slippery.**

**Chapter 13**

"**David!!" Allison wailed. **

**She began to 'claw' at the ice, as well, but failed. **

**(In unison)**

"**David!" **

"**Allison!" **

**Both sighed and broke into song. **

"**Come back to me!" **

**(A moment of YAY!)**

**DAVID**

**You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you **

**ALLISON**

**You say you're leavin  
As you look away  
I know theres really nothin left to say  
Just know i'm here  
Whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you **

**BOTH**

**So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me **

**DAVID**

**Take your time i wont go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you **

**BOTH- The ice starts to melt- to their singing?**

**Oh and i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me **

**ALLISON**

**And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me **

**BOTH**

**I can't get close if your not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul to bear  
I can't fix you, i can't save you  
Its something you have to do **

**BOTH**

**So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me  
Come back to me **

**BOTH- Turn around and spot the other, then start to walk toward each other**

**So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me **

**DAVID**

**And i hope you find everything that you need  
ALLISON**

**I'll be right here waiting to see  
****BOTH- grasp hands and sing to the other**

**(When) You find you come back to me**** (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh) When you find you come back to me (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)  
When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me **

"**Come back to me!" David and Allison sang out in unison. **

**Chapter 14 **

**Sure enough the singing had worked, bringing two together once more and shattering the walls that had enclosed them. They were free! Allison and David headed out spotting Anoop and Adam still trapped in their nets. **

"**Oh finally!" Adam growled. **

**Allison set to work on his net and David un-did Anoop's. **

"**So where's Kris?" Adam asked. **

**Allison gazed to the place beyond him and sighed. **

"**H-h-h-he's d-d-d-dead…." she sobbed.**

**Adam patted her. Allison's head dropped. She made her way over to the railing and gazed outward. **

"**Good bye beloved, beautiful, precious Kris Allen!" **

**She took a deep breath and looked up, her eyes closed, then she let it out.**

"**I'm sorry."**

**David Cook came up behind her and looked at her through eyes of pure understanding and sadness. **

"**He was so young…. I'm gonna miss that-that "cutie"!" Allison turned and cried into David's chest once more, he held her, but began to lead her away soon. He had a concert to do and he really wanted Allison in it! **

**Chapter 15**

**David helped Allison to retrieve her cat. They soon learned that Kris had been trapped inside of the idol theatre, which had been set on fire and burned down. Allison had threatened anyone who had tried to dispose of Kris's body. She had placed him in a coffin and prettified it. **

"**You'll be in my heart,**

**No matter what they say,**

**I'll be here in your heart,**

**Forever and always." Allison sang, blowing a kiss to the coffin. **

**She turned to David and to the concert they went.**

**The concert went by quickly and Allison learned to move on. **

**THE END!**


End file.
